


Tall Drink of Water

by Selador



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Penis Size, Penises, People are Assholes, inspired by fandom's assumption that gladio's dick is huge, not complaining of course but more of a what if, since expectations screw people over big time, talking through relationship problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto doesn’t notice, at first. When Gladio slams him against the wall, kisses him dizzy, and drops to his knees and blows him until Prompto is tugging on his hair so hard it must hurt, scrabbling for any kind of purchase that would let him get off already, he never thinkshuh I never saw Gladio’s dick.





	Tall Drink of Water

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no reason or excuse for this
> 
> i just wanted something different

Prompto doesn’t notice, at first. When Gladio slams him against the wall, kisses him dizzy, and drops to his knees and blows him until Prompto is tugging on his hair so hard it must hurt, scrabbling for any kind of purchase that would let him _get off_ already, he never thinks _huh I never saw Gladio’s dick_.

And, he’s a little ashamed to admit, he doesn’t think to offer reciprocity that first time. He is a little, well. Useless after that. Prompto isn’t even sure when or if Gladio came, but he gathers him up and carries him to bed and they spend the night together in Prompto’s too small bed.

It’s a nice way to go to sleep. It’s a nice way to wake up too, and Prompto thrills in the morning make out session, gut fluttering because he could hardly believe this was real.

But then the next time they have sex, lying in bed, Gladio reaches into Prompto’s pants, and jerks him off slowly. Prompto tries to return the favor, but Gladio rolls on top of him, pinning him with a smirk, and spends the next half hour torturing Prompto into a slow climax.

Prompto ends up in much a similar position as last time--satisfied, exhausted, and failing to reciprocate for his partner.

The third time, Prompto pressed against a wall, and during the luxuriating kiss, he places his hands on top of Gladio’s, and said, “Gladio, wait.”

Gladio stops immediately, and begins to pull back. Prompto raises his arms around his neck to hold Gladio against him, and says, “No, everything’s fine, I just… I want to suck your dick this time,” Prompto says, hurriedly, embarrassed even though he shouldn’t be.

Prompto expects Gladio to eagerly agree. He expects, even, for Gladio to push him down himself, and looked forward to the manhandling.

He doesn’t, though. Gladio tenses--Prompto can feel it under his hands, how tight his muscles were.

Prompto has enough time for anxiety to swirl in his head, from _i’ve upset him_ to _he’s going to dump me_ when Gladio drops to his knees, hard enough that Prompto winces at the _thud_ Gladio’s knee make on impact.

Then Gladio grabs the zipper of his pants to undo them, and Prompto yelps. “Wait--wait, Gladio! _Stop!_ What the hell?"

He pushes against Gladio’s face, away from the opening of his pants, and Gladio not quite falls backwards. He catches himself with his hand.

Prompto stands up, pants open and his hands tingling with the sensation of pushing Gladio’s face away from him. “What the _hell_ , Gladio?”

“Shit,” Gladio mutters, rubbing an arm against his face.

Prompto, worried that he inadvertently _hurt_ Gladio, asks, “Are you okay?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Gladio says, getting up from the floor.

“Then what was that?” Prompto asks, feeling a little… stung. _I just asked to suck his dick, what the hell happened?_

“ _Nothing_ ,” Gladio says. “Forget this. I’m going home.”

“What?” Prompto asks, blindsided. “What--I mean--” Gladio pulls on his shirt, and his jacket, and his shoes. Prompto follows him through the apartment and to the door. “Gladio, where are you going?”

“I already said. _Home_.” Gladio snaps.

“Dude, I only asked to suck your dick!” Prompto protests. “You don’t have to go! If you really don’t want me to, that’s fine--”

“You shoved me away from you. Forgive me for not feeling wanted,” Gladio says, and walks out the door.

He slams it behind him, and Prompto stands stunned behind him, with his pants still open and lips tingling from his kiss.

…

Prompto doesn’t see Gladio for days, and he doesn’t answer his phone. It takes Prompto following Noctis to his training to get a chance to talk to him.

Gladio ignores him, and Noctis, who wasn’t even aware that Prompto and Gladio are--or were--a thing, keeps side-eyeing the both of them suspiciously.

When Noctis leaves for the showers, Prompto and Gladio stand in silence in the training room. “Do you want me to go?” Prompto asks, hurting and nervous.

“No,” Gladio says, frowning and tense and something else Prompto doesn’t recognize. “But… I can’t talk about this here.” He pauses. “Can we talk later?”

“Sure,” Prompto says. “Uh, my place?” Prompto doesn’t want to have to wait for Gladio to show up, because _what if he doesn’t?_ But going to Gladio’s, with his father and his sister around, isn’t an option.

The day passes by slowly, and aside from Noct’s text of _hey what’s up with u and gladio?_ it goes by uneventfully.

 _nothing_ , Prompto texts back to Noct, after putting it off for a few hours. But as he waits for Gladio to arrive, which he hopefully will, he has little else to distract himself with.

_dunno man, why would you sit around and watch my entire training session_

_it was boring even to be trained, watching would have sUCKED_

_was gladio being a dick?_

Prompto bites his lip. _no i think i did something to upset him_

Noctis immediately tries to call him, but Prompto declines it, and texts, _don’t worry about it, i’m talking with him this afternoon_.

A couple of minutes after Gladio is supposed to show, there’s a knock, and Prompto’s so relieved that it’s Gladio.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto says immediately, as he lets Gladio in.

Gladio’s brows raise. “You’re sorry?”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to--I shouldn’t have asked you--to, um,” Prompto wants to say _suck your dick_ but the words were too ridiculous to finish in an apology. It won’t _sound_ like an apology if he adds it, and he is really sorry. “I didn’t mean to cross boundaries,” he tries instead, which is better. And still true.

“I--Prompto, it’s not your fault,” Gladio says, shifting his weight between his feet. “This is all my fault. I should have--look, there’s something I need to tell you.”

That is not a good sign. Prompto’s mind whirls from _he wants to break up with you_ , _he thinks sex was a mistake,_ _he doesn’t think you’re good enough for him_ \--and he forcibly pushes that down, because the situation wasn’t adding up. Gladio pads over to the couch and sits down, and Prompto follows, so they’re sitting across from each other. “Do you have an STI?” Prompto asks, before Gladio can speak. Gladio chokes. “Because we can wear condoms, it’s okay.”

“No,” Gladio says, quickly. “No, that’s not it. I don’t have an STI.”

But he doesn’t continue. “Okay,” Prompto says, trying to keep his panic low and smothered. It won’t be the end of the world if Gladio breaks up with him, because they aren’t even officially together, and Prompto will be fine. He will be. “Then what is it?”

“I--I…” Gladio begins, and can’t finish. Then he stands up abruptly and says, “Fuck this,” and pulls down his pants.

Prompto stares. It is not how he imagined the first time he’d get to see Gladio’s dick, but at this point he didn’t think he’d ever get a chance to see it at all.

It’s--well, honestly, it’s pretty average. It's nice, though! And it’s Gladio’s, so Prompto is way more inclined to like it anyway. Though, if he’s estimating right, he was a little surprised to see that he might be a little _bigger_ than Gladio. Not quite the expectation he had, but his ego--among other things--swells a bit at the thought.

And he’s a little relieved. Prompto knows his limits. Even a proportional Gladio would likely be too much for him to take.

But, Prompto can’t see anything that would warrant… Gladio dropping his pants in front of him to show him. Nothing that is obviously wrong.

And Gladio already said he didn’t have an STI, so...

“What are you trying to show me?” Prompto asks, and hurriedly adds, “Like, I see your dick. It’s a nice dick. But, what did you need to tell me?”

“I--” Gladio begins. “It’s right there, Prompto.”

“Yeah, I see your dick, but there’s nothing wrong with it,” Prompto says, a bit uncertainly. Prompto isn’t an expert on dicks, but he’s also not _unfamiliar_ with them, and he still really has no idea what he’s supposed to be looking for.

Gladio stares at him.

Prompto stares back, until his eyes drop back to his penis, and then he looks back up so he wouldn’t keep staring too obviously.

“My dick isn’t big,” Gladio says, finally.

“It’s not,” Prompto agrees, absently, not really thinking it through. It takes a moment for that to click, and then, “Wait, what?”

“People look at me and think I have a huge dick,” Gladio mutters, leaning down to pull up his pants, not looking Prompto in the eye. “And I don’t and they--they just end up disappointed.”

“But it looks pretty normal to me?” Prompto says uncertainly.

“It’s _small_ ,” Gladio says.

“It’s honestly pretty average,” Prompto says. “Maybe a little smaller than average, but not really. By much.” It does _look_ smaller than it is, because Gladio himself is a huge man, but. Looks good. “Wait,” Prompto says, Gladio’s words catching up with him. “People you’ve had sex with have given you grief over the size of your dick?”

Gladio flushes, and Prompto’s so _offended_ on his behalf. “What _assholes!_ What the hell is their problem?”

Prompto seethes, while Gladio asks, “You really think my dick is fine?”

The question, so much more insecure than Prompto ever imagined Gladio would be, cuts through his anger and washes it away. He scoots towards Gladio. “I think it’s _more than_ fine,” and he peers at Gladio a bit shyly, wanting to offer but not wanting to be rejected again. But Prompto thinks it will help, so he says, “I can show you how much I like it.” It’s the smoothest he’s ever been, and then he ruins it by adding, uncertainty crawling up in face of Gladio’s silence. “Um, if you want?”

“Yeah,” Gladio says, a bit weakly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then prompto sucks gladio's dick and loves every second of it, and gladio just falls in love because prompto is wonderful and they're super happy


End file.
